


Dragon Tale

by julz314



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julz314/pseuds/julz314
Summary: Six online gaming friends wake up in an all-too-real RPG world where their only way out is to defeat the master of the dragons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This story is also posted on FictionPress under a different username. Please note that this is in fact my original work and the purpose of posting it here is to share it with more people.*
> 
> **Another note that I sometimes do not check my grammar - English is not my first language. Please refrain from commenting about mistakes. Very appreciated!**

Chapter 01 - Meet Alexis

Name: Alexis  
Age: 23 years old  
Location: Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada.

Here's the one thing you should know about me...

... I hate people who "role play".

Okay, I get it: sometimes you like to get kinky in the bedroom. Who gives a shit? It's the ones that would rather be the jerks who can apparently stab you or put you on fire during a nice chat room conversation about the new animated film release that piss me off the most. I mean it's not like I don't sometimes role play but as an arts teacher in a school one would think the idea of writing a play would involve being in character and all...

Why am I rambling about this, you may ask? Easy.

It all began just a while ago. Mind you it's a strange story, even for me still. But in order for things to make sense I guess I have to backup a little.

You see every Friday when I would be done at school for the weekend I would follow this one simple routine: get home, prepare dinner for the family then head to my room and turn on the good old laptop. It may sound super childish for a 23 year old, but once you get to know just how much I do not go out on Fridays you understand that going online is still better than having to deal with your aunt who still needs her weekly pedicure.

It is just as gross as you have just pictured it.

But back to the point.

It happened about a year back, when I first found this website with random small chat rooms. Being the anti-social at the time I hadn't wanted to make outside of work friends with my coworkers (none of them have me on their Facebook and I don't plan to change that fact).  _Why not just go in a random chat and say hello?_  I had thought at the time.

But that chat room quickly became my little to go to place when I needed someone to chat with.

It was strange really at first: an average 40 people would attend this Friday to Monday chat to speak of random news and such. It was sort of nice how one quickly felt at home in this chat, and I guess I would have something to do with its chatters really.

**[NorthGirl413: Hi guys! TGIF!]** **  
**[Laila1348: Good day to you, NG! What's up?]****

The finest example would be this Laila1348. Not only is she the host of this chat room but she is also the reason we all hang out during the weekends. Not sure this would be considered a bad thing since I didn't go out before I found this chat room but while some people in my family do concern themselves with the fact that I don't go out as often as I should I do rather enjoy myself more in this room than I would outside. Thanks to Laila.

**[NorthGirl413: Hey Laila! Not much just enjoying some fun time on this chat. I'm surprise the others aren't here yet.]** ****  
**[Laila1348: I wouldn't stay surprise for too long though...]**  
**[Red1sh: Everyone calm down I'm here now.]**

Now here's a treat: Red1sh. We tried to get him to explain exactly what his username meant once, and ever since the awkward, random and pointless discussion about ducks walking on the side of the road (he was trying to ignore the subject by the way) we decided to simply call him "Redish".

**[Vroneka6: Ah Radish, shut up already! ;-) ]**

Well besides this girl; she gets to change his name whenever it pleases her. Cute as heck, but after a few weeks with her (gotta admit she quickly got through the ranks in the chat though she deserved it) you can but only admire just how quickly and easily she fitted with the remaining of the group.

**[Red1sh: V! It's nice to see that you've missed me. You know I missed you too, right?]** ****  
**[- 2Mac2bWin arrives in the chat on his rocket fueled bicycle-]**  
**[2Mac2bWin: Now now! Didn't anyone miss good old Mac?!]**  
**[Werd74: And what about me?]**

Now if you needed entertainment in the house all you needed were those two guys. While Werd, who was the youngest in the group, pretty much came in the chat to meet girls, Mac had been the best one to come up with the silliest of ways to have fun there.

**[Laila1348: I see the group's all here. I think this is a record time for a log in on a Friday evening.]** ****  
**[2Mac2bWin: It's because I missed you guys so much!]**  
**[Vroneka6: He does have a point. So anything happened during the week?]**  
**[Red1sh: Work.]**  
**[Laila1348: Work.]**  
**[Werd74: School.]**  
**[NorthGirl413: Work in a school. :P]**  
**[Vroneka6: Ha! I see what you did there!]**

Sounds dumb if you're not into this kind of stuff, but these guys aren't actually that bad. Until…

**[BlueDragon7: Hey everyone.]**

BlueDragon. It's hard to imagine a day when this guy doesn't bring this… how to call it… uneasiness to the chat room. I won't be spending much time explaining the situation with the guy, but if you guys know what trolling on the internet is then you should understand: I did thanks to him.

The usual awkward silence sets in and we wait, not knowing if it's safe yet to speak. I know that's how the others think as well because we've all been through this many times. Yet we still don't understand why the guy remains in the chat room.

The mysteries of the internet.

**[BlueDragon7: Hey Laila! I finally got my own RPG game to work! It's amazing and it's super hard to play! You should definitely check it out sometimes.]** **  
**[Laila1348: Sure thing. What is it about?]****

I sigh as I look down on my keyboard, not knowing what to say to the guy. I feel bad for Laila as she's the one who's been picked on this time, but at the same time there's a little selfish feeling inside of me where I cannot help but to be happy that today isn't my turn.

But as I've said before, I hate role playing.

**[BlueDragon7: The main characters have to each defeat temple dragons through the land in order to get to the main dragon island to defeat the master of the dragons.]**

Fun, is it not?

**[Red1sh: I'm starting to think that the guy has some weird dragon fetishes we don't know about.]** ****  
**[2Mac2bWin: Yeah I think if I'm going to hear about dragons one more time I'm going to go crazy, man.]**  
**[Vroneka6: Agreed.]**  
**[BlueDragon7: Just because I love dragons doesn't mean I want to do weird things to them.]**  
**[Werd47: Something tells me that you do, dude.]**  
**[NorthGirl413: Seriously.]**

And then it happens. Out of nowhere a strange vibration came out of nowhere, like a small yet strong earthquake shaking my whole house. I notice that the light is flickering and even my computer monitor is acting up.

The chat remains on the screen though, but only with one message that I barely managed to read before everything went black.

**[BlueDragon7: You will all regret this.]**

It was when I woke up that everything that made my life a something changed forever.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 – Meet Elisabeth

Name: Elie (full name: Elisabeth)  
Age: 29  
Place of origin: Washington, D.C.

"Brother! She's waking up!"

_Brother? I'm pretty sure my brother doesn't live at home nor plans to visit any time soon..._

"Give her space, Eryk. We don't want to scare her when she wakes up."

"Yes, sir!"

_Why am I hearing two male voices? Who the heck's in my room?_

I open my eyes, not sure of what to make of what I'm witnessing at the moment. Last thing I remember was being in my bedroom and having fun on the web chat with some friends until…

**"** _**You will all regret this."** _

_That's right! BlueDragon7 wrote that after we tried to ignore this story about his game and then... everything went black._

I gasp as I sit up as fast as I can, trying to catch my breath as if I'd just finish swimming for an Olympic medal. It's only when I feel my heartbeat go at a much steadier pace that I realize that a hand is placed on my shoulder. I slowly turn my head to the right to see what is happening and who's there with me until my eyes met the owner of the hand's.

_Woah._

"Hi," the man smiles and I feel every part of my body warming up from his touch on my shoulder.

I do my best not to creep on the guy as I survey his body and I can't help but to feel my heart skip a beat as I look through his deep blue eyes, thinking that I've never seen this color for eyes before and yet I couldn't imagine the guy with any other color.

_Really? What am I, 14?_

"Sir! Is she okay?"

I look to my left and for the first time I see the second man I had previously heard. Shorter than the other guy and seeming somewhat like a shy little sophomore with a bowl haircut like my mom used to do to my brother when we were kids, the guy blushed as he looked at me with eyes that pleaded for me to say something.

"Erm… hi? Who are you guys?"

The tall one spoke first and I felt my cheeks burn.

"My name is Patryk, and this is my brother Eryk. We've been traveling to Emref for the tournament and we found you down near the road and we tended to your injuries."

"Injuries?" I tried my best not to sound too alarmed as I brought my hands all over my body to feel for an injury.

"Don't worry," Eryk was the one who spoke first, again with the smile. "You bumped your head real hard – as if you fell from very high – but luckily we got to you fast enough to stop the bleeding. That's the only injury we found."

I try my best not to blush as I look at both brothers. I give them a smile, thinking it's the only thing I can offer them before I take a deep breath. "Thank you so much. My name is Elie."

"It's a very sweet name," Patryk replied, but I tried not to make much of it.

"It's short for Elisabeth. I don't remember the last time someone actually called me by my full name."

Patryk smiled. "Which one do you prefer?"

Looking back at him I couldn't help but to smile back. These guys had already done so much for me and hadn't asked for anything in return. "Elie, I guess."

"Alright then." The brothers took a second to look at each other and for some reason I felt as though they were trying to communicate non-verbally. When Eryk nodded back at his brother and walked off I quickly turned my gaze to Patryk who kept smiling. "How about something to eat?"

xXx

"I swear that's all I can tell you!"

It had been a few hours – telling by how far the sun had travelled in the sky since I had woken up – since Patryk and Eryk had made food for the three of us. The sun was setting slowly and I could tell that they guys had decided to settle in for the night, which meant that I would be sleeping under the stars for the first time in my life. The fire that had been used to cook small fish that Eryk had caught was now used to warm us up as nighttime approached but also as a light. Slowly we all settled on the ground, and it was then I realized that I wasn't wearing any of my normal clothes but some strange green and beige attire, like something coming out of Kokiri Forest…

It still felt weird on how quickly I had become friends with strangers but in the matter of a few sentences we had become really close. After all they had done their best to take care of me, and the last thing I wanted to do was being ungrateful to them.

And it didn't help my situation when Eryk asked the one million dollar question.

"Where are you from, Elie?"

From the moment I had set eyes on them both I knew I wasn't home. Something had happened that didn't make one bit of sense to me that had brought me here to them. I still had to figure out what it was, but until I did I guessed that lying had been the only way around it.

"Washington."

 _Way to go, liar,_  I told myself as I tried not to look like I had ruined my chance at lying.

"Wash…..ington?" Eryk tried to repeat the name a few more times. "Is it from a foreign country?"

_Lie, stupid Elie: LIE!_

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

I smiled and tried my best not to laugh and look suspicious. It was better than saying I was from around the place – which I knew nothing about, which brought me to think of the name of that place they were both heading to…

"You should really travel with us to Emref! Maybe you could find a way to get back to your home if you go there with us!"

In a way that he didn't know, Eryk had made a point. I knew for one thing that I wasn't in the United States anymore, but surely someone somewhere would know why I am here and what I would have to do in order to get back home.

Not knowing what to say to the little guy I looked up at his older brother, who was now smiling to Eryk. They looked somewhat alike, and they seemed really close to each other. They both seemed like nice guys and for some reason my guts told me that I could trust these two without a doubt.

When Patryk's head turned so his eyes would look at me I swore I could have felt my heart thumping hard inside my ribcage.

"So? What will it be? Will you come with us to Emref?"

My mind had already been set on the answer. But I still needed answers to certain questions first.

"You said you were going there for a tournament? What's that, exactly?"

Patryk sighed. "It's a battle tournament. We're not killing anyone or anything but the winner of the tournament will get to meet the King of Latipac in order to be granted permission to slain the dragon of the north!"

_Battle? King? Latipac? Dragon?_

"What the hell are you talking about?" I couldn't help but to ask.

When no answer came from neither of the guys I sat up and looked at them both for a moment, realizing that they were already asleep. I sighed, not knowing if I had dreamt of that answer from Patryk or if my life had gotten weirder than I thought it could ever become.

_As long as they could bring me to a town with people perhaps I could find out more about where I am and what I need to do in order to get back home._

That's all I needed to worry about for now. Dragons could wait a little while longer.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 – Meet Lucas

Name: Lucas  
Alias: Red1sh  
Age: 20  
Location: Ottawa, Canada.

It was all a dream. It had to be.

" ** _You will all regret this."_**

I've been trying my best to remember. Remember what exactly? Perhaps this is what I am trying to remember?

" ** _You will all regret this."_**

Sitting up I look around me. The same smokey-orange walls surround me with no windows to see outside or if I'm underground. The only accessories in this room are the small bed I've been sleeping one for days (with his hardness being the number one reason why I miss home right now) a small office-like desk and a pot, for you know what…

_Home…_

That's right; the last thing I remember from before I got here was when I was in my bedroom in my home, chatting in the online room with the others until the dragon lover arrived with his genius plan to make up a game about dragons. Though I shouldn't be surprised; it's obvious that we all have our little fetish or something that gets us going but seriously…

I stop in the middle of my thoughts, relieved, as I hear the door unlocking from outside. I swear under my breath, still unsure about the time of day we're currently in and how long I've actually been stuck in this ugly room. But my anger soon vanishes as I see who walks in for their routine check and I can't help but to feel my cheeks burning at the sight before me.

"Good morning, Sire. We hope you've slept well?"

"Do you wish for something to eat?"

"Or perhaps something to drink first?"

Marine, Jade and Rose. Poetic names for lovely angels sent from up above. They are also the only contact I've had with the outside world which still doesn't tell me much about the outside world, although I am pretty convinced that I did not end up on a stranded island with pretty ladies only (the guard that lets the ladies come in every morning is enough of a clue).

I watch in silence as Marine and Rose get the food and drink ready while Jade prepares the table just as they've always done. When the table is ready they all retreat in a military-style timing by the now-closed door and wait, as usual, for me to be done eating. I look down at the cup of water and the plate with the strange instant oatmeal-looking dish. I slowly begin to dig in, doing my best to avoid the stare coming from the three pairs of eyes that probably wonder if the food's hot enough or if it's at least edible. The atmosphere in the room is tense and awkward, just as it always has been during this time of day. One would think that after the – how many times has it been already? – that surely I would get used to this, but for some reason it's just impossible to do so.

After the third spoonful though I decide to let my guard down, thinking that perhaps in order to have a conversation with these three ladies I should be the one to start things off.

"You know it would somehow be more enjoyable if one of you would start off a conversation once in a while."

Three heads went down in a bow before Jade gave her reply.

"We mustn't."

I raise an eyebrow as I see the ladies still frozen in that bowing state. I feel anger rising inside of me and I try my best to control my feelings as I punch the table, making the plate jump from the hit.

"Alright first off please stop bowing for no reason. I guess I could have started a conversation before now as well. Second thing is that I don't care about the giant troll guy guarding the door outside this room and I don't care if he can hear us or not: you are the only ones I see in here and the last thing I want is for you to ignore me!"

There was a moment of hesitation as the girls turned their heads to look at each other before standing up straight again. They all nodded at each other and the blonde girl took the lead again.

"Fine then." She tucked a piece of her long hair behind her ear and I noticed just how nervous these girls are about the situation. "So, what it is you wish to discuss?"

I quickly finish what's in my plate and gulp down the cup of water before I reply.

"At this point we can talk about how green the grass is for all that I care," I say as I take the towel next to the plate and wipe my mouth with it. "But maybe we could start with the reason why I'm being held in here with a guard at the door?"

All three girls gasped before looking at each other once more. This time Rose took a step forward and bowed slightly.

"We are not allowed to speak of this with you. I am sorry."

"That's right!" Marine snapped out. "Prince Markus will be furious if we say-"

She quickly brought her hands to her mouth, stopping midway in her sentence as if she had committed a crime. Guilt quickly was replaced with fear in her eyes and I couldn't help but to wonder if talking too much would bring them trouble.

"Hold on," I got out of the bed and took a step forward towards the girls but they quickly backed away. I stopped in my movement and took a deep breath. "You don't have to tell me anything. It's okay."

"You're right about that: they don't need to tell  _you_  anything."

I turned my head to the right as I see the door opening, presenting a man wearing some strange white clothes walking inside the room.

_Woah… if superheroes and TV have taught me anything is that anyone wearing this much white is usually Lex Luthor, Lucifer or someone somehow related to them._

All three girls quickly bowed down to the man as he and two other giants walked in the room. The white man in the middle quickly snapped his head to look at the girls and without another word they were all gone, along with the two bodyguards before the door closed, leaving me and Whitey together in the room.

"I see you've finally gained most of your strength," the guy spoke with malice in his tone. "I guess the servants won't have to be stuck feeding you for much longer which, apparently, is a good thing since they seem to be getting a form of attachment to you."

I try not to raise my eyebrow at the guy, wondering exactly what the heck his problem was or what I had done to him. If this guy was truly a prince then chances of getting thrown in jail or worst most likely real.

"Let me present myself I am Prince Markus of the Kingdom of Emuayor and you are now in the Kingdom's own City of Latipac . My father the King Ior rules on this vast land thus making you a subordinate to my crown. I am requesting your name, warrior, and if I were you I wouldn't waste my time."

 _Warrior?_  I wonder as I frown at the word inside my head. I look back at the guy standing in front of me, and give him a smirk.

"Lucas is all you're getting for a name. Tell me: why am I a prisoner here?"

The guy began pacing around the room but his eyes never left mine. "Easy warrior: because it's much simpler to deal with you if you're stuck in this room than if you are running around."

"Why would you even care to have me babysat in the first place? It's not like you know me or anything."

The words made the guy stop moving around. He quickly looked down on me; most likely wondering how to phrase his comeback properly and then he raised his right index finger up. "Let me ask you something."

 _This doesn't look good_ , I think to myself. "Sure; it's not like I have a choice now do I?"

That made Markus chuckle. "I like the way your brain thinks."

"You want to get on with it?" I asked simply annoyed now.

"Of course." The pacing resumed. "Tell me, have you ever heard of the Original Six?"

Trying my best not to frown I give him the best answer I can come up with. "I doubt you're talking about the first six National Hockey League teams, so no."

The confused expression on his face at that moment brought me to one conclusion: I wasn't in Canada anymore.

"There's this legend floating around about a mysterious group of warriors and fighters who must travel the land in order to defeat the evil of the land and bring peace and what not, I do not really care for the details to be honest." He flailed his arms around like a bird attempting to fly for the first time. "I was requested to make sure this legend doesn't happen."

 _This really doesn't look good at all._  "And you think I'm part of that legend?"

"I like to believe that you are indeed, warrior."

"And how would you even prove this theory of yours?"

To this question Markus raised his hand up and pointed towards my right arm... or rather, to my wrist where, for the first time since I got here, I noticed a red and white bracelet.

"What the..." Had it been there before?

"That bracelet symbolizes that you are, in fact, one of these so called "heroes of the land", and I cannot have you flying around trying to ruin everything I've been working for years!"

The Prince turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" I tried to stall him. "What do you mean 'what you've been working for'?"

Markus stopped in his track and turned his head. "That is none of your business, warrior. You keep behaving in here and your life shall be spared, along with your five other friends'."

With a knock on the door the Prince was quickly granted out of the room and soon enough I was alone again in a dimmed lighted room now that he had left with the large torch.

 _What the fuck is going on?_ I had to find out more about this Prince, this Kingdom and most importantly this bracelet before it was too late.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 – Meet ?

Name : ?  
Age : ?  
Alias : 2Mac2bWin  
Location : ?

Whenever there's a new member on the Laila1348 chat and I log in I always get the same question:

**[TootsieRoll12: What does your name mean?]**

It's no secret that I try to keep my identity… a secret. Why bother giving out your real name to someone who won't even talk to you in a few days? Does it really matter if my name is Gérard from the land of kitties and candy canes and that I work for a company that sells watches?

When I get questions like that one I often sigh, and try to play around it for a while.

**[2Mac2bWin: Wouldn't you like to know ;-)?]**

At first it was all for fun and to have some sort of a pick-up line to start a conversation with someone. But once they figure they can't get the truth out of me the chatters often do either one of three things: they ignore me and continue to chat with other members, they leave or they begin a social debate on what's a better Operating System: Windows or Macintosh.

It was nice in the beginning. Sure the chat became lively and everyone – even the ones that barely spoke in the chat – enjoyed pitching in.

**[TheRower007: Mac is definitely better than that POS of an OS.]**

I had to admit to myself that it was somewhat awkward when guys joined in too (I'm not really trying to pick-up guys if you know what I mean) and so I tried my best to ignore them and their stupid comments about whoever had the most expensive laptop or computer. Truth was I didn't give a damn about who had what and why and for which reason; as long as I could get online and be able to get time talking with my friends it was all that truly mattered to me.

**_[NorthGirl413: Why does everyone keep thinking that your name is about computers?]_ **

I remember seeing that line for the first time a few months back and I had to admit I had been surprised that someone had gone a step closer into breaking the code of my name. With that reply I had convinced myself that there were a few smarter people than those debating dumbasses and so I had decided to stick around to find out more about this NorthGirl413.

I remember staring at my screen for a moment, not sure how to wise-ass my way around this one. I was pretty certain she was waiting for a reply on the other side of her screen and I knew that I had to give her something. Truth was I had ever wanted to give out my info online. I always thought that the internet should be a place where a name, age and status-whatever did matter. And so even if she had begun to break through the name barrier she didn't push any further, meaning that she either was annoyed at the debate of the Operating Systems or she just didn't care about my real name.

Either way, it made me happy to stick around, and even more curious to find out more about this girl.

After that whenever someone would ask about my name the same response of her would reappear, but as time went on the question became a conversation point with more people.

**[Vroneka6: IKR? I bet it stands for his real name!]** **  
**[Red1sh: We have been calling him Mac all this time… Pretty sure it doesn't stand for Macaroni.]**  
**[Werd74: Unless he's Italian and his parents hated him.]**  
**[NorthGirl413: Maybe he's actually a girl and his real name is Mackenzie?]**  
**[Vroneka6: Maybe "Win" stands for Winchester?]**  
**[Red1sh: So either he's into rifles or he – sorry "she" – is a fictional character in a TV show.]**  
**[Laila1348: That would explain why he's apparently not scared of ghosts.]**  
**[Vroneka6: LOL. I hadn't thought of that.]****

And so a certain friendship had built in the chat with me and these five random chatters. Not sure how it had all came to be but I didn't care about that: all I was happy about was the fact that I had a little online community family that didn't bother asking me about the meaning behind my username and other things about me.

That made me even happier.

**[BlueDragon7: I still think your name is stupid.]**

Sudden silence in the chat. Not knowing exactly what I should do or say when this guy shows up I wait a little, thinking and somewhat hoping that someone would write something in response.

 _Talk about ruining the fun for everyone,_  I think to myself as I see notifications on the chat appear.

**[Vroneka6: That still doesn't explain the name.]** **  
**[NorthGirl413: Yeah… too bad we can't get a whiteboard or something in here so we can try to make up words with those letters.]**  
**[Werd74: I said this before and I'll say it again: Mac is Italian.]**  
**[Red1sh: As long as he's not a chick, or else some of our past conversations might become the most awkward things I have ever talked about with someone of the opposite sex.]**  
**[Laila1348: Should I even ask what that is supposed to mean?]**  
**[Vroneka6: Don't do it Lails; who knows what really happens behind the curtains with Radish?]**  
**[NorthGirl413: Or Mac.]**  
**[Vroneka6: Or both.]**  
**[Laila1348: True. Sorry Radish ;-P]****

xXx

" ** _You will all regret this…"_**

_I wake up to a freezing cold splash of water on my face. Quickly I sit up and I try to wipe away the water on my face so that I can see what is going on and who exactly threw me that water._

" _Get up you lazy bump before I get the pitchfork," said a husky female voice._

_What the…_

_I look up where the voice came from to find the silhouette of a large woman with long braided grey hair._

" _I said get up, or do you need me to kick you in the ass in order to move."_

_I get up, knowing that the only real reason why I do so is because this woman is at least four times my size. I look around and see that I'm not in the city anymore but rather in a very countryside region: I hear the sound of cows and chickens in the background and I smell it just as much._

" _Where I am?"_

_I try to keep my distance from the lady I notice her eyes checking me out._

" _Where did you get that?"_

_What a way to answer a question, I think to myself as I see that she is looking at my right wrist and I see what she does: a white and orange bracelet._

" _I've never seen this before."_

_I felt the air becoming even tenser around the two of us as I notice that she raised an eyebrow._

" _What's your name?"_

_Could I give her my real name? I didn't even know who she was and why she was still looking at me with those very angry eyes. I still hadn't gotten the name of where I was and what I was actually doing here and now I even had to deal with that orangey bracelet in my wrist._

_Give her a fake name. It had been what I had always done online when a girl would try to make me say my name after all. "My name is Will."_

" _Well then, Will: night's about to break."_

_She took a moment to clear her throat. "Welcome to the small farming town of Dron. Do you see that over there?" She pointed towards a hut-looking place. "That's Welshland."_

_I frowned. "I'm sorry?"_

" _Welshland Tarvern; it's an inn, and also a place for you to stay for the night. Now come with me before I change my mind and you find yourself stuck outside in the cold with rodents."_

…

It was how it had all started.

I had quickly found myself working at the small inn/tavern, not knowing what to do with myself. I still didn't know much about where I was or what I was supposed to do, and while Hedna still had that large frown on her forehead as she had the day she had found me she still let me use one of the rooms as my own as long as I kept the work up around the inn.

I quickly lost count on the days I spent here. I did pretty much all of the work outside and helped out cleaning tables inside. It was strange how the atmosphere felt like one of those Lord of the Ring movies; no electricity, so no computers or television, and the water came from a well. Coming from a city it felt weird to be so manual about things but it had also surprised me just how I had quickly adjusted to the whole atmosphere.

Ever since that day she had found me Hedna hadn't asked anything more about me or that bracelet. I had tried a few times to remove it but somehow it was stuck there. It was a relief to know that she didn't want to go in further about me or didn't try to figure out if I had lied about my name. She was a cool lady despite the cold tense vibes she let on.

Night had already settled in and the tavern was now ready to close shop until tomorrow. I try my best to help out bussing the tables when I noticed three very large men still at the back, laughing their asses off like they own the place. These three were usual at the tavern and they were always mean and disrespectful with the other customers. Hedna was the only one I had ever seen capable of dealing with them but since she was outside I knew I had to do something.

I walk to them with my fists clenched tightly. "Bar's out for the evening. You three should head on home."

The red haired one spoke first, with alcohol scent on his breath. "What if we don't go? Will you go crawl back to Hedna the hippo?"

"Yeah!" the blonde one spoke next. "What'chu gonna do about us, huh bussy boy?"

I try to pull the blonde one off his seat before he took his free hand and punched me right on the cheek. I felt my cheekbone breaking through the hit and I try not to look like I'm in much pain.

"You need to get out, sir." I attempt once more, doing my best to ignore the pain.

But then the black hair one, the tallest and biggest one of them three, got up and slowly walked in front of me. I raise my head so that I can try to meet his eyes.

"Did you just try to kick us out?"

"What if I have?" I take a deep breath, feeling my heart pound in my chest like it wants to get out.

And then it happened within a matter of a second:

First it was the sight of his hand going up and forming a hard fist. Then came the sudden realization that the fist was heading towards my nose. And then…

A dark-like flash coming out of my hand as I try to protect myself from the upcoming blow.

Once I open my eyes I see the result of the light coming out of my hand: as the black haired guy now rests over the table where he and his friends were sitting, both of his friends are now standing up and looking from the black hair guy to me over and over again.

"Out. Now."

I turn my head to see Hedna carrying one of the pitchforks from outside in her hands. Not sure how but for some reason she seems even more pissed off than usual.

Without a moment's hesitation the two men help the black hair guy up before running outside the tavern. Suddenly the room got super quiet and all I could hear was the sound of the frogs outside croaking through the night.

I look at Hedna and then my right hand.  _What the fuck is going on?_  I'm not sure what do say or what to do, but the last thing I need right now is the end up having to sleep outside on the cold ground.

"Pick up the mess then head upstairs to your room," was the sentence she said as she placed the fork against the wall and got her broom to pick up the broken pieces of table and drinking cups.

I start helping her out and we both clean in silence. The last thing I need right now is to do or say something that I might regret so keeping it professional is the only thing I can do.

When everything is picked up and cleaned I wait while Hedna finishes up the last of the closing check up. Once she is ready I let her walk toward her office/room and before she opens her door she takes the time to turn around and look at me.

"Do not leave your room until I speak to you in the morning. Are we clear?"

 _So much for trying to get something out of her tonight,_  I sigh as I nod to her and watch her go behind the door.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05 – Meet Veronica

Name : V  
Alias : Vroneka6  
Age : 20  
Location : Victoria, British Columbia, Canada

" ** _You will all regret this…"_**

xXx

How could I resume my last week?

" _Ready or not: here I come!"_

Sure, there was a lot to get used to: not being able to use my cell phone has been driving me crazy. But I guess there are worst things in life than not having any sort of technology in the palm of my hands.

" _Veronica! Where are you?!"_

Maybe I should explain with a little more details how I got from Victoria to … this place.

It all started when I was in Laila's chat room. Sure, everything was fine and we were all having a good time until the weird guy with the dragon fetish appeared. Then one moment I closed my eyes and the next I had found myself lying on a warm beach on a sunny day, wearing a strange one piece gown that made me look like I was in some sort of a cult along with a white and pink bracelet around my right wrist.

I'd got up to my feet, thinking that I was in one of the most vivid dreams I had ever have in my life. It was strange because everything felt so real: the sand underneath my feet was warm, the wind felt nice on my skin and the sound of the waves clashing was powerful as it should always be (unlike in those fake nature CD music that are meant to make you relax… or so they say).

I had started walking along the shore, thinking that I would get to a house at some point, until I saw an old man and a young girl sitting on a small wooden dock.

"Ex-excuse me?" I tried, hoping for some reason that either one of them would understand English.

And apparently they did: the moment I spoke up both the man and the girl looked at me, and for some reason they smiled like I was one of their old acquaintance or something. The girl began running towards me and within seconds she had reached me and already had her arms wrapped around my hips.

"You're awake! Yay!" She said with a smile.

I didn't know what to do or what to say. This blonde little thing was more excited than my 5 years old brother on Christmas morning, and only because I was awake and walking.

"I'm Terra! Nice to meet you! Tell me, what is your name?"

The girl kept her smile alive and that made me happy for some reason. I noticed that she wore the same type of clothes as I was, but only in a light pink shade instead of cream-white like mine.

"I'm Veronica," I simply replied.

But that made the girl even more excited. "Ooooh! Such a pretty name! I want Veronica to be my friend!"

I feel somewhat embarrassed not knowing what to reply to this girl who I had just met about a minute ago. When I looked up I noticed that the old man had reached us and – just as the girl – I noticed that he was smiling.

"Pardon my granddaughter; she was worried about your health since we found you a few hours ago. I told her that you were resting. I hope that you are well?"

I nodded, unsure what to say or do, before looking down at the little girl again. For some reason, knowing that she was worried about me made me feel glad that she had been the one who had found me.

I knelt down and took the girl's hands in mine. "Thank you for taking care of me while I was sleeping, Terra."

That only got me the biggest hug in the universe. And it made me happy.

"Forgive me for not presenting myself," the older man went on before bowing to me. "My name is Admon."

I end the hug and get back up on my feet before, still holding one of the girl's hands and I couldn't help but to ask. "Sir, with all due respect: where exactly am I?"

The old man smiled and looked directly at the ocean and for a moment the happiness I had felt had suddenly vanished. I kept my eyes on the man though; no way was I leaving this place without knowing where I was and why I was wearing whatever this robe-thing was called.

"Not now," he simply said.

 _Not weird at all._ I tell myself.

xXx

The week went by and Terra and I quickly became friends. Admon had gratefully accepted to let me stay in their home but still no answer about where I was and why I was there. These two were the only people I got to see during my time here and for some reason I felt as though I was being kept hidden from the other villagers.

We would spend a lot of time playing hide and seek, and though I used to find this game to be unplayable with two players only I thought it was very fun to play with Terra, who would find me faster than I would find her.

And today Admon had asked Terra to go get provisions for the next couple of days. From what I could have made up during my time here they didn't live near the village which meant I would finally get time for the answers I had been looking.

I sat on one of the kitchen's chairs as Admon got tea ready. All I could hear was the ocean waves coming to the shore and random birds singing. It was too quiet. It was too awkward.

"Tell me, Veronica: have you gotten a little bit suspicious about that bracelet of yours?"

I looked up at the man, frowning at the question before I grabbed my wrist with my left hand. "Um, no Sir. Why do you ask?"

Admon began pouring the hot water into the clay cups that were already on the table. "So you're telling me, my dear girl that you haven't heard of the Legend of The Original Six?"

I shook my head, not sure of what the man was talking about.

_Either he's crazy, or I'm the crazy one here._

"So they truly do exist," the old man chuckled as he walked to where the cutlery was. "I never thought I would see the day!"

As the chuckles became a louder laugh I felt the blood in my veins become icy cold: Admon now had a butcher-like knife in his hand and had the blade at his right forearm.

"Praise us, for we are now saved!" He shouted before it happened:

Blood. Everywhere.

_What the freaking hell is going on here?!_

"Admon! No!"

The man fell to his knees and I rushed to him, not knowing what to do. I quickly rip a piece of my robe sleeve and wrapped it around the deep cut on his arm. I feel my blood race through my body and I try my best to keep calm as I notice that the man is losing a lot of blood and fast.

" _Damn it!"_  I curse under my breath as I suddenly feel a hand on my arm.

"Heal me."

_What?!_

"That's what I'm doing! I'm no paramedic but I know first aid!" I take his free hand and place it on the bloody piece of robe. "Keep holding on to this very tightly and make sure you apply pressure.

But the man's hand let go before he shook his head. "No, girl: heal me."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I suddenly feel tears running down my cheeks, knowing that he is Terra's guardian and she would probably panic if she'd find him in a state like that. "Please, let me do this."

His words were mere whispers. "You can do this, girl: just place your hands above my injury and concentrate hard. I know you will succeed."

 _Did he think I was some sort of a magician?_  "And what if this doesn't work? What if you bleed to death! What will happen to Terra!?"

" _Do it NOW_."

Without another word I listen to the man and place my hands above the large cut. Wondering what to say or how I have to deal with this I think about stopping the blood in my mind – as though the cut isn't there anymore. I think hard, remembering Terra and how she only has her grandfather now and that she's still too young to be left alone.

_No… Don't die, Admon… no…. NO!_

A flash of white light appears out of nowhere and once I can I open my eyes to see what's happening. Before the light fades I notice that there's no more blood dripping from the piece of robe and I slowly remove it before I see the most shocking thing I have ever witnessed in my life…

Admon didn't have a cut on his arm anymore.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06 – Meet Drew

Name : Andrew  
Alias : Wred74  
Age : 16  
Location : London, UK.

I used to say that it's not easy being a 16 years old kid:

There are girls that apparently have wars against one another every time there's a dance or some sort of social event going on to see who will have which guy as a date.

" _Will you go out with me?"_

" _Can I be your girlfriend?"_

" _I love you."_

" _He's mine!"_

" _Leave him alone you bitch!"_

Sigh: true OC drama that doesn't really interest me.

And then there's home.

" _Do your homework!"_

" _Mom! Andrew's a meanie!"_

" _I want my own room!"_

" _Do your chores!"_

Double sigh.

Back then I used to think that it was meant to be. That no matter what I'd do for the next couple of years I would be stuck having to deal with random fake crushes by girls who happen to be my younger brother's age (why don't they bug him instead?) and by my mother who thinks that once I'm out of school I become her personal slave.

 _Back then_  being the major key words there, because everything changed about a week ago, when I met Crystel.

" _Wake up, sleepy head,"_ had been her first words to me. And I still remember them too for some reason.

My first reaction to the words had been "who is this and what does she want with me". Pretty lame reaction for a guy like me who just opened his eyes to find a very pretty blonde girl watching over me.

_She smells nice too… Wait what?_

"You shouldn't lie down like that on the ground, especially near these parts." There was a smile on her face that let me know she was somewhat teasing me. "You might get attacked by ants or something even worse."

With her hand she helped me up and I tried to quickly fix my clothes, noticing that I had a green and white bracelet around my right wrist for some reason.

"My name is Crystel. I don't think I've ever seen you before, have I?"

I looked around us and I realized that I wasn't in the city anymore: large trees were surrounding us and the sound of cars had been replaced by birds singing. "I don't think I've ever been here before myself. My name is Andrew, but people just call me Drew."

"I see," she said with a smile. "Well then, Drew, are you hungry?"

I nodded and she smiled some more. "Good. You should follow me to the hideout then, I'm sure the others won't mind."

 _Others?_ "What do you mean 'hideout'?"

She winked back. "Follow me and you shall find out for yourself."

xXx

I follow her down a path, not sure of where we're going but clearly trusting Crystel's lead.

"So where exactly are we?" I ask as I attempt a conversation starter.

"We are a few days walk east of Latipac, in the middle of the forest of Terof," she explains without looking back at me.

I don't offer a counter-question and just as though she knew I wouldn't keep asking she stops in her tracks, turns around to face me and chuckles softly.

"What?" I ask her with a frown.

Crystel's chuckle turns into a very cute giggle. "You really aren't from here, aren't you?"

Her smile make my red cheeks burn. "I guess not."

Her laughed remains. "Well I believe you, and not just because the way you talk is a little funny."

We continue our walk, not pushing the conversation of where I'm from any further, and for some reason I'm glad she doesn't: it's already enough that she thinks my accent is funny, but if I find place names like Latipac and Terof weird, surely saying that I'm from London would raise questions.

A sudden loud growl coming from up in the sky made me lose my train of thoughts, and I can't help but to freeze in my movement wondering if my ears are playing tricks to my mind. Surely this couldn't be…

"Drew?"

I notice that Crystel is now looking at me, but my mind is concentrated rather on the sky and where the sound actually came from. As another growl is heard, this time even closer than the first time I pick a spot in the sky to look at, thinking that whatever made the sound would come by at any moment now and all I want is for my eyes to witness what is going on.

"Andrew?"

It is then that I see it.

Ducking on the ground or running for my life weren't options that I was actually thinking of doing at the moment. Instead, my mind went to one option only: stand where I was looking up from in awe as the gigantic dark green dragon flew over my head.

"Woah," was all I could say once the thing was gone.

"Amazing, isn't he?"

When I can finally will my eyes too look down from the sky I see Crystel now by my side with that cute smile still on her lips.

"He's the guardian of the forest. He probably sensed that you were here and wanted to check up on you."

I raise an eyebrow at the idea. "Why would he do that?"

Her smile became warmer, as though she was trying her best to reassure me. "Coming from your reaction just now I think that somehow you've never seen dragons before. Maybe he wanted to present himself to you and welcome you into our forest."

There was a moment of silence where all I could hear was the wind rustling through the trees. Trying my best to process everything without freaking out as I try to make sense of the idea of dragons being real and how I got from my normal teenager life in one of the biggest cities in the world to the middle of a forest with flying large lizards.

"Come on," she said as she held her hand up. "Let's go meet with the others."

She grabbed my hand and off we were once more.

xXx

"Crystel!"

"Hey guys! Crystel is back!"

Random cheers were heard from all around the place as we arrived to some sort of a large windowless hut surrounded by large trees. We both keep walking towards the entrance door and I notice little kids coming behind bushes and down from trees.

"Don't worry," Crystel whispered just as we got to the hut's entrance. "They're nice and won't bite unless you tell them off."

We stop right before we enter and I watch in silence as Crystel receives hugs from the kids and takes time to say hi to each and every one of them.

"Who's the weirdo?" one of youngsters asked.

I tried not to look offended at the question, but seeing Crystel go down and placing her hand on the top of the kid's head I can't help but to smile.

"This is Drew. He's going to stay with us for a while."

I notice the kid frowning before he turns around and starts running away with a couple of the kids. Crystel gets up and watches them go for a moment before turning to face me.

"Don't worry about him; he means well."

I notice that her smile becoming serious for a moment. "I need you to meet with someone."

"Yeah? Who?"

"His name's Aaron and he's kinda like the leader of our group. We need to ask him if you can stay with us until you've figured out what you need to do."

Thinking about that fact actually made more sense than I had thought at first, so nodding was the only thing I knew to do at the moment.

She knocked before entering and showed me the way in. The light was dim inside but I still could make out the two guys standing on each sides of one guy who sat on some sort of a throne.

"Crystel," the guy spoke with a low tone. "I'm glad you made it back safely."

She nodded. "Thank you, Aaron. I've brought someone to see you. I was wondering if he could stay with us until he's able to get wherever he needs to go."

"And where's that?"

I didn't enjoy the tone in his voice. "Not sure yet."

There was a moment's hesitation before he spoke again. "What can you do?"

I frowned at the question. "Excuse me?"

"What can you do? Can you hunt? Build stuff? Help with washing the clothes?"

I had to think for a moment of special skills I possessed: I was a city teenager who lived with an iPod and an electric guitar. "I guess I could help with hunting or help building stuff."

And there went another moment of silence. "Alright then. But in order to deserve food you must first work for it. Same goes for shelter and a bed. Crystel will show you around" he turned his head to Crystel. "You know what to ask him also once you're outside: I'm pretty sure he'll be useful."

I raise an eyebrow but I knew better than to ask about what was going on. I bowed in thanks to the dude and turn around heading outside the hut with Crystel following me. Once we're out I hear her sigh in relief and I take the opportunity to ask what's up with the guy.

"So what did he meant by me being useful?"

And just as it was nothing she smiled back at me.

"Oh! He wants you to be one of our fighters."

 


End file.
